Beauty is the Beast
by Emmeline Springs
Summary: Vianette is abused. One day,  the 'royal observer' comes and punishes her parents by taking away their favorite little girl, Zoe, Vi's little sister. Leon goes with the woman for safety. Then the woman changes Vianette... and not in a good way...
1. Chapter 1

_**Beauty is the Beast**_

_**Chapter 1  
**_

One knock.

One simple, solitary knock on the front door. The knock that saved my life… and ruined it. Or so I thought at the time.

The knock reverberated throughout the house, waking up my younger brother and sending him down the stairs, by hand of my parents, who had also woken up.

Leon, my brother, landed with a thud at the bottom of the stairs. He groaned and I rushed over to him, trying to help.

"Get away from him, Vianette," my father said in a low, menacing voice. "We don't need any drama right now."

I did not step back, but rather, nodded my head and let my hands fall to my sides. "Yes, sir," I whispered meekly, my eyes, dark violet and terrified, avoiding his harsh gray ones.

My father gave one last glare at Leon and I and then turned to the door. He opened it to find a woman, maybe in her mid fifties, holding what looked to be a big stick with a glowing ball on the end of it.

My eyes widened as I took her in. _She's carrying a witch's rod!_ I thought, scared.

My mother, piercing blue-white eyes, threw me a look that said _if you try anything, I'll try everything._

I nodded again and then was blown slightly backward by her hand hitting my chest. My blond hair flew all around me and onto the floor around me.

I gasped quietly and then stood up, picking up Leon and dragging him, with me, to the closet.

"You're safe here," I whispered to him, messaging my neck from the fall.

He nodded and rubbed his shoulder.

I heard the woman at the door's shrill voice. "I am the royal observer, and I request to study your daily activities with your family."

"Today is not a good day, milady," said my father, attempting to talk suitably. "Our house is filthy and we are all in bad spirits, as out beloved pet has died a week ago," a bold-faced lie, we had never had a pet-"so, if you would just leave…" he said, trying to shut the door on her.

She blocked it with her foot, sending the door bouncing back open. She stepped inside. "Where are your children?" she asked. "The royal population count says you have… three?"

"Oh, yes," said my father, shooting the closet and anxious look and beckoning us forward. "They were just… hanging up their coats… they like to wear them to bed. Our youngest girl is upstairs, napping."

Just then, Zoë's voice carried through the air, crying and fussing from waking up.

My father smiled, acting 'real'. "Or at least, um, she was," he joked.

"Alright," said the woman. "Act like I'm not here."

My parents shot each other glances. Then my mother said, "I'll go get Zoë."

After almost a full day of the best treatment I had ever gotten-I had been _fed_! A full meal! No injuries, no harsh words, no judgment! –I had almost forgotten about the woman. But still, she sat there, observing with an eagle's eye.

My brother and I were cautious not to go upstairs, because she couldn't see up there.

It was almost bedtime. My parents came out of the room. And even though they had been treating us well all day, Leon and I were terrified.

Of course, their little Zoë hadn't a reason to be scared. They adored her.

"Um, kids," said my father, clearly uncomfortable. "It's… it's time for bed."

"But father, we are not tired," I answered, knowing that he could not beat me with her there.

"Stop," said the woman. "I have heard, seen, and felt enough."

We all looked at her in confusion.

"You-" she said, pointing a bony finger at my father and mother- "will pay for your abuse to these children."

My father's shocked eyes turned absolutely evil. "How did you know?"

The woman smiled. "It matters not. Now, hand over young Zoë."

"No," hissed my mother, holding Zoë closer to her. "Never."

The woman's eyes became slits. "Very well," she spoke, her voice low and raucous. "Then your punishment shall increase greatly." Her eyes seemed to exhale fire…


	2. Chapter 2

The woman held out her hand and lifted Zoë into thin air. My little sister flew into her arms and squiggled, making little mouth bubbles and popping them.

Leon huddled back into the closet while I stood my ground.

She flicked her hand to the right and Leon came to her. He grabbed onto her hand and sniffled, glaring at my parents, who were standing there in shock and- something I had never seen before-fear.

Her hand twitched and she spoke in a deep voice. "You deserve to never be served again. As of now, your servants are household items."

It was quiet for several minutes before…

She held up her witch's staff and said, _"Beastly these creatures are, show them the true contents of their hearts!"_

And I felt myself shoot up from the ground where I was. My toenails grew heavy and long and my fingernails followed. I rushed to the bathroom in time to see my hair grow long and so tangled I would never un-do the individual knots. My face grew some sort of scar that wound around it… a scar that soon became a puckered green. My eyes seemed to create some sort of a glow. My canine teeth became sharper than sharp and I hurried back out into the main room, seeking assurance that it wasn't real..

"You see this?" the woman cried. "This is what you two are inside! Monsters!"

So much for assurance.

My mother shrieked commands at the woman to turn me back.

"You imbecile!" my father roared at her, followed by a long string of words I would have preferred he had never said in front of me. "You turn her back!"

The woman simply smiled and held up her staff again.

Both of my parents backed down. "We didn't mean it," my mother whimpered.

"You did," said the woman, the fire in her eyes still present.

I felt myself be stronger. I knew my muscles were superior to my parents'. And I knew that I could make them leave.

"Go," I snarled at them, raising my clawed hand. "Leave!"

It was mere seconds before they were out of the house and down the street.

"Alright," said the woman, turning to me, her smile somewhat warped. "Down to business. You have a year- nothing more, nothing less- to find someone who loves you. If you can do that, you will be turned back into what you were before. If not… well, then, get used to this body, because you will never get the old one back."

My heart thumped. "This isn't fair," I said. "It's my parents' mistake, not mine. Why should I be punished?"

She smiled, not warped anymore. "'Tis not punishment, dear girl. 'Tis my way."

And with that, she turned on the spot, taking my sister and my brother with her.

Without a word, I ran upstairs and flopped down on my bed. I did not cry, I did not weep. I simply sat and thought.

I heard something waddle into my room and I looked up to see what. It was a candlestick.

"Milady?" the candlestick asked. "What has happened?"

"Nothing, Lucifer. Nothing at all," I said, recognizing his voice.


End file.
